Photos
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: A flip thorough her digital photo album, causes Emma Goodall to realize that she may have feelings for Troy Burrows. One-Shot! Please R&R! Couple: Emma/Troy, Power Rangers Megaforce


**A Pre-Valentine's Day fic for fans of this couple.**

**Summary: A flip thorough her digital photo album, causes Emma Goodall to realize that she may have feelings for Troy Burrows.**

**Couple: Emma/Troy, from Power Rangers Megaforce**

**Timeline: About a few days after the first episode, Mega Mission.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

* * *

Emma looked through her digital photos album. Most of them were animals, insects, flowers and other plant species. There were some photos of her with her friends, Gia, Noah, Jake and Troy.

Troy Burrows was an interesting person. He was pretty antisocial, which doesn't suit his appearance. Emma got to admit that he was good looking, but isn't the type to mix around with others. He didn't talk much to anyone outside their ranger circle. Emma blushed pink when she realized that she had been thinking about Troy. She couldn't like him right? After they've only met just a few days ago. Emma shook her head and ate a piece of her mother's home-baked chocolate chip cookies. Emma sighed and closed her digital photo album. She decided to take a walk in the nearby park.

After informing her mother, Mrs Goodall, Emma slipped on a pair of pink sneakers and a jean jacket before heading out. Mrs Goodall, asked Emma to bring Coco, the family's pet dog for a walk, since she was heading out. Emma made sure that Coco's leash and collar was placed on properly before leaving the house. Emma walked Coco to the nearby park which had a special playground specifically for dogs to play in. It was about a ten minute walk to the park; Emma placed Coco into the playground pen and signed in with the playground attendant. Emma informed the attendant that she would come to pick up Coco later.

Emma bid farewell to Coco before going for her walk. Emma walked to the fountain to clear her thoughts. She sat on the edge of the fountain pool and hugged her knees. Unknowingly, her thoughts went back to Troy again. Emma mentally slapped herself, for thinking about him. Emma felt someone walk in front of her and she glanced up and saw Troy.

"You ok?" Asked Troy?

Emma nodded. And silence overtook them.

"So, what are you doing here?" Asked Troy?

"I'm taking my family's pet dog, Coco for a walk." Replied Emma, it wasn't really a lie, she didn't want to Troy to know that she had came here to stop thinking about him.

"And where is your dog?" Asked Troy?

"At the playground." Replied Emma, getting up and looking at her watch, which showed 5.23pm.

"It's about time I collected her and bring her home." Added Emma.

Emma walked in the direction of the playground, and Troy followed behind her. Coco barked when she saw Emma. Emma laughed and sighed out with the attendant. Emma put Coco's leash back on Coco and picked her up.

"She's cute." Commented Troy.

Emma smiled. "Would you like to hold her?"

Troy shrugged. "Why not?"

Emma let Coco get used to Troy's scent first, before handing Coco to Troy. After sniffing Troy, Coco gave Troy nuzzle.

"It seems that she likes you." Smiled Emma.

"You think so?" Asked Troy.

After a few minutes, Troy handed Coco back to Emma. Emma placed Coco on the ground.

"Anyway, thanks for keeping me company." Said Emma.

"I didn't do anything much." Grinned Troy sheepishly.

Emma smiled. "So, I'll see you tomorrow in school."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Replied Troy, smiling.

The two parted ways and Emma watched Troy's back leaving the park. Emma blushed slightly after thinking back to the time that they had spent earlier. Maybe she did like him after all. Emma smiled and left the park for home with Coco. Today was a day that Emma would never forget.

* * *

**I just find this couple so cute! I don't know why, I just like them I guess. Also, I hope that none of them are OOC, since it's pretty hard to capture their characters, since the series just started. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
